missionimpossiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Carter
|residence = United States |alias = Sabine Moreau |affiliation = Impossible Mission Force |profession = Intelligence operative Intelligence team leader (formerly) |rank = Agent |expertise = High intelligence Great physical strength High durability High speed level Greats reflexes Agilities skills Marksmanship Master Martial artist |sigothers = Trevor Hanaway (lover; deceased) |actor = Paula Patton |firstseen = Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol |lastseen = Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol }} Jane Carter (born c. 1975) is one of the main protagonists in the 2011 blockbuster film Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol. She is an operative of the Impossible Mission Force in search of revenge on French hitman Sabine Moreau for killing her lover, Trevor Hanaway. Biography Early Life Little is known about Jane Carter's early life other than being born in the United States, just like two of her colleagues, Ethan Hunt and William Brandt. IMF career At the unknown point of time, she joined the Impossible Mission Force and became a high ranking member (as she lead a operation with her team). It was implied that she met and began a relationship with Trevor Hanaway. Preventing Nuclear War In 2011, Jane is the leader of an operation to retrieve the Russian nuclear launch codes in Budapest. The operation is wrong as Hanaway is killed by Sabine Moreau. Later, Carter assists Ethan Hunt in escaping from a Russian jail. She helps infiltrating the Kremlin, which is destroyed by a bomb, but she and the rest of the team manage to escape. Ethan and William Brandt meet up with her and Benji on a train car where he gives them a mission briefing. They travel to Dubai where Kurt Hendricks (disguising himself as his right-hand man Marius Wistrom) is staying at the Burj Khalifa. Jane convinces Wistrom and nuclear code expert, Leonid Lisenker, that they have exchanged the codes by pretending to be Moreau while Brandt and Benji convince Moreau of the opposite. However, Moreau realizes that Brandt is an agent and escapes. Jane detains Moreau at the elevator and puts her under the supervision of Benji. When Benji hears news of Lisenker's death, Moreau attempts to kill him, but Jane arrives just in time. An intense fight ensues between them, ending with Jane kicking Moreau out of a window to her death. Brandt accuses the young woman of compromising the mission in order to get revenge for Hanaway's death. Jane and the team travel to Mumbai where Ethan learns Hendricks is. She seduces Indian telecommunications entrepreneur, Brij Nath. Nath takes Jane to a private room where the female spy then manages to get Nath to give her the codes by threatening to break his neck. She then joins Brandt and Benji after getting shot and slightly wounded in a gun fight. When a group of guards start attacking them, Jane manages to place the hard drives back into the servers after Brandt pulls the lever that reactivates the power in the TV station, which allows Ethan to deactivate the nuclear missile from hitting in San Francisco. Mission from Ethan Eight weeks later, after recovering from their respective injuries, Ethan offers Jane and the rest of the team a new assignment which Jane accepts without much indecision. However, the agent does not reappar for unknown reasons. Characteristics Personality Jane Carter was a skilled and excellent agent who could hold her own against others, notably in Budapest and Dubai. After Hanaway's death, she became motivated and vengeful to kill Moreau without hesitance. Despite her need for revenge, she did follow Hunt's orders to apprehend Moreau. In short, she is a tough, take-no-prisoners, and considerably aggressive woman who despite exhibiting a wild temperament, is nice and honorable. Abilities Jane Carter was a skilled marksman and hand-to-hand combatant, showing these attributes in Budapest and Dubai. Gallery 8b336490de1f324359792bfba2b51d0a.jpg|Jane fighting an henchman on a Budapest Train MI GP SS44.jpg 75170d42025f5bf13ca465f26b3ee6e9.jpg|Jane with the team in Dubai ghost protocol 12.jpg|Janechokes Brij Nath into getting the code after he seduced her Jane Carter - Profile.png Picture-Three.jpg MI GP SS29.jpg MI GP SS25.jpg MI GP SS10.jpg|Jane with the team. MI GP SS04.jpg|Ditto. MI GP SS05.jpg|Jane with the team in Dubai. Rsz mission-impossible-ghost-protocol-image-19.jpg|Jane vs. Moreau. MI GP SS26.jpg|Jane fighting Sabine. MI GP SS11.jpg Missionimpossibleghostprotocol630-1.jpeg|Jane with Ethan. Mission-impossible-ghost-protocol-latest-photos.jpeg|Jane sees Ethan confront Brandt. ;-3.jpeg|Carter and Benji learn of Brandt's past. ;-2.jpeg Behind the Scenes Jane Carter was portrayed by American actress Paula Patton in Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol. Appearances * Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol Trivia * Some fans has notice the similarities to Zhen Lei. * Jane Carter's actress Paula Patton did not appear in Rogue Nation because (as stated by director Christopher McQuarrie) she was unavailable alongside Maggie Q. * An intimate relationship between Agents Carter and Hanaway has been illicitly mentioned at several points during the film, further explaining Jane's vehement retaliation toward her lover's murderer. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol Characters Category:Americans Category:IMF agents Category:Former IMF Agents